In the state-of-the-art an electrical generator is known to convert mechanical energy, such as rotational energy, into electrical energy. A generator makes use of Faraday's law which states that a voltage is induced between two points of a conductor, if a magnetic flux through an area encompassed by this conductor changes. For this, a conventional generator comprises a coil belonging to a stator and a moving magnet belonging to a rotor rotated by a mechanical energy source. Upon rotating the magnet relative to the coil a voltage is induced in the coil resulting to an electrical current which may deliver electrical energy. The stator part of the generator may comprise a ring-shaped structure from which a number of salient cores or protrusions protrude radially. On each of these salient cores a coil may be imposed. The wires constituting all these coils imposed on the salient cores may be connected to an appropriate circuitry to deliver electrical energy at an output of the circuitry.
It has been observed that conventional generators and energy converting machines in general may not have a sufficient efficiency.
There may be a need for a stator for an energy converting apparatus which can be used for an energy converting apparatus to improve the efficiency of the energy converting apparatus. Further, there may be a need for an energy converting apparatus having improved efficiency.